


After the Trial

by Wannieg



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, funny ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannieg/pseuds/Wannieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little piece as to what happend once Shepard and Tali got back from her Trial on ME2</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Trial

**Author's Note:**

> So, thats my second fic. As before, let me warn, english its NOT my first language. I know that there are mistakes (such as using both past and present tense like crazy) i just hope its not so bad to the point to be unreadable.  
> Anyway, this just a little something that got into my mind when i was bored, so, i hoped you guys like. Constructive criticism is always welcoming

"About your father, what he did, you deserved better" Shepard said, looking her in the eyes.

"I got better, Shepard, I got you"

Shepard smile at this though he wasn't sure she could even see it through he's helmet ( _is this how she feels_? He couldn't help but wander).

"So" he says when the silence started to linger, looking around breaking the eye contact. "There's anyone or anything you want to see it or do while we are here? We still have time."

Tali, imitating him, looked around and then back to him.

"No. I think i just wanna go home"

"Home, huh?! Yeah. Seems about right." She smile, though he couldn't see it, he smile back. "C'mon, let's go back to our ship Miss Vas Normandy"

"Aye, aye Captain"

Side by side they walk the short path until the Normandy. Some quarians came to them, congratulating Shepard's defense and their job in getting the Alarei back. Once inside the Normandy they were quick stopped just outside the decontamination room by Garrus and Joker.

"So" started the pilot in his playful tone "Are we in war with the Quarians yet?"

"Nah, they may be pouting at little at me though" said the commander and then added to answer his friends inquisitive looks. "I screamed at them"

"Of course you did" said Vakarian while Tali let a soft giggle out before saying:

"Shouting was more like it. Was fun to watch"

"Well, once plan A of proving your obvious innocence failed" he said it without getting in too much detail. If Tali wanted anyone else to know about the events found on the Alarei she would tell herself. "I had to go to plan B. Just glad I didn't needed plan C e D. Those could've started a war" he added to the flight lieutenant.

"And what plans were those?" Tali asked almost amused.

"Oh, I would threaten then to take off my helmet and coff in their beautifully clean ship unless they found you innocent. Plan D was actually do it"

Tali this time actually let a short laugh out.

"Plan D probably wouldn't have helped a lot Tali's case though" Garrus pointed out.

"Meh, would be more out spite" Shepard said it as Tali started to walk off.

"How was it? Really" asked the turian in a more sober tone as soon Tali was out hearing reach. Even Joker did a more serious face as the Spectre answered.

"Tough. The whole trial was a political game and Tali was a peon. Her father... He died. We found the body."

"Damn"

"Yep"

"If she need us..."

"She will. I don't think tonight though"

And Shepard himself started to walk off into the armory. The place was empty except for the two of them. By the time that was Jacob probably was having dinner.

Tali was already putting her shotgun back in place when Shepard walked in. He went to her side to put he's own shotgun back. When she turned to leave he puts a hand on her shoulder. She turned back to look at him.

"Wait for me?" He asked in a gentle voice. She nodded.

He had a lot more to do it in there than her. But good trained soldier that he was soon he join her out of his armor and back in his normal clothes (not the Cerberus' uniformes but the one who had Miranda rolling her eyes and Joker calling him a Omega thug -- and considering that he did saw some kid wearing something very similar the day he register to "kill Archangel" the commander couldn't really argue).

At last, quarian and human entered the elevator side by side. Shepard pressed the button to his cabin. Tali was about to press another one, when he stopped her.

"Come with me, please?" and there was something so soft in his eyes as he asked that she couldn't say no even if she want to. Keelah, she couldn't say yes, so she only nodded.The elevators doors opened to "the loft" and they stepped in.

She turned around to look at him and ask why he wanted her to come to his quarters when the words came out abruptly from his mouth.

"Stay here tonight"

"Wha... what?"

"Not... not with me. I mean. I'll be some where else. It took me eleven years in the Alliance to get my own quarters, I can spend one night in the sleeping pod" he said half joking half embarrassed.

"But... why?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Tali..." he said in a much more calm and serene voice. Coming closer to her, he put his hands on her shoulders. "I know I don't need to remind you, but you just lost your father. Regardless of anything, he was your father and... there's no runaway from it. When we lost someone, we just need to grieve, and grieve loves solitude. The ship is pretty full lately and I just hate the thought of you having to hide youserlf inside the hammerhead or some other dark conner to do you mourn in peace. So stay here. It's probably the only decent place on the ship you'll have the privacy you'll need."

"Shepard" She said at lost for words for his kindnees. But in reality, there were any word to describe that unbelievable person except for 'Shepard'? Everything he'd has done, everything he does... It was just so Shepard that anything else falls short to describe.

"Plus, you know, the fishs are pretty relaxing" he added with sideway look to check if they were still alive. Had him feed them today? Maybe he should take on Kelly offer to let her feed them. But the commander had this nagging feeling that her intentions were somewhere else other the lives of his marine creatures.

"Thank you..." She said stopping his rambling mind.

He smiled giving her a short hug before releasing her.

"Ok, i'll bring you some food and... there's anything else you need? Didn't you get shot in the arm? Should i ask Chakwas to come see you?"

"No, it didn't rupture the suit, I can easily fix with what I have here. I would take some food, though."

"Coming right up" he say stepping away.

"And Shepard?" he stopped to look at her "I wouldn't mind some company to eat". He gave her a short nod and that winning smile before turn back to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Shepard got back to his quarters with a tray with enormous amount of food for himself (being a Vanguard did have its costs) and some nutrient paste for Tali.

She was sitting on the couch seemingly checking on her arm after finishing the little repair that was needed.

"Here" Shepard say it putting the tray down in the coffee table and taking a seat in the other side of the L shape couch.

"Thanks" she said it and they started to eat in silence.

"You know" the commander started over halfway through his food. "I know that, right now, you probably just want to be alone, but there's a lot people in here who care about you, who... who love you. I mean, Garrus, Joker and even Donnelly in their own -- probably not too helpful -- way, are here for you. Chakwas, Daniels and even Kasumi -- I noticed that you two had been pretty close -- are too. And me. I'm... here for you, Tali. _Always_." And there's was just so much emotion on that statement that Tali had to smile.

"So" he continued "If you need someone to talk to, or cry to, or just keep you company. We are all your friends. We here. _I'm_ here."

She smiled and thanked him and they finished their meal.

"Alright, so before I go. One last thing" Shepard said pulling something out of the floor that Tali hadn't noticed he bringing.

"Dual Chirality Wine?" she read the bottle.

"Yeah, I have no idea why Garrus had this stash way, _reeealy_ prefer not to think about. Either way, I snatched it. For us" he said smiling.

"Aren't you the guy that says that with the life we take we should only drink to celebrate?"

"Truth. And while your father passing is nothing to celebrate. I been acuse unjustly enough times lately to know that if any of then decide to come to me now and say 'hey, sorry. We wrong, you cool'" Tali couldn't help but chuckle at his antics which granted her a smile. "I'll damn right would want to celebrate. So, let's just hope that our resident turian's vigilante's salary it's enough to afford the good stuff" he said while cracking open the stolen bottle. "Which for the lack of a cork I guessing not" he said as his poor the wine in two glasses, Tali's had a straw in hers.

"To your not exile" he said lifting his glass. Tali emulated. "Cheers" and they both lift the glasses to drink. Tali had to put the straw in the slot so while Shepard took his first sip, she was still trying. Which made her glad when the commander spit almost the whole drink out.

"Jesus, this thing is icky. Was Garrus trying to muder his date?"

Tali started laughing out loud while he try to take the bad taste out his mouth with some of the juice left from his meal.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh up" he said half scolding, but glad that he could make her laugh in this tough time.

"Sorry, I just never saw you lost you composure like that. Here" She reach her gloved hand to clean a conner of his mouth still dirty with the foul liquid.

She kept her hand in his face longer that strictly needed and he couldn't help but put his own hand on top of hers. Keeping her touching his face. Their eyes met, and Shepard's heart jumped in his chest. He wanted to get closer... to hold her, to kiss her... To have her for himself and no one else. But how could him when this was going to risk her health? When this could harm her in so many ways. There's was reason why he kept her in arms length in the first Normandy, and while never telling her was one his biggest regrets when he realize that he did die, and though seen that each day was harder to keep away from her in this new mission, this new Normandy, he couldn't. Could he?

After awhile he seen to realize how far his thoughts had gone, _what am i doing_? So he stand up rather abruptly.

"Anyway. I'll leave you be now. I'm sure you want to be left alone"

"No. Not really" Tali said it in a soft voice. And then, almost pleading. "You said it you be here for me. So... can you... be here?"

"Yeah... of course" Shepard said it sitting back down, only this time by her side. And, hesitantly, he put his arm around her. "Do you wanna talk? About it? About him?"  _She needs you to be her friend, she's in pain. You only comforting her, nothing else._

"No... not now anyway. Just... I wanna not think about it. Focus on something else... Something stupid and that doesn't make me think because if i started..."

"Ok, ok. " he said it stopping her before she was too far gone. He thought for a moment before given a sigh. "Right" he said pressing her closer to him. "Ok, then. How about I then let you in the Commander Shepard, N7, First Human Spectre and Savior of the Citadel's deepest, darkest secret?" he said in a teasing tone.

Tali raised her head to that.

"Ok, here we go" he said turning his Omni-tool on. Then he went in to his streamy of vids. "So that's my favorite vids. Only not." he said it then touch and a new page open up. "Those are"

And Tali's eyes wide in desbelieve, horror and then she got up, putting some distance between herself and her captain.

"Shepard, it can't be"

He only nodded in resign. And then came the inevitable reaction.

Tali started laughing. Hard.

And continue it.

So long in fact that Shepard simply had to go into his own defense.

"Hey! Blasto happens to be a galaxy hero, Ok?! He's out there, keeping us safe. Facing greater dangerous that you, me or anyone could even imagine!"

"Really?" She asked, trying to catch her breath. "Greater dangerous than _we_ would be able to imagine?"

"Definitely. Reapers are small next to what his facing. Maybe after I beat then, he allows me to become his sidekick" he answer and his tone was all too serious to keep Tali with a straight face.

She went into another fit of laugh.

"You _do_ know that he's not real right?" she asked after a few moments half joking, half serious concern.

"That's just propaganda to keep his enemies at bay. He's out there. Keeping us safe" and the commander had just the sweetest smile on his face, that all Tali could do was shake her head and smile to him. "So, Miss Vas Normandy, ready for a marathon of our greatest hero?"

"Sure. Actually, I don't think I never even saw a whole Blasto movie"

Shepard made a face of mock horror and muttered something that sounded a lot like Blasphemy. Then he touch a few buttons on his omni-tool making the model ship display go dark and then making into a projector for the vid. Before long, both of then was laying in different sides of the bed as the first Blasto movie started.

 

* * *

 

They were halfway through the fourth movie when a particular scene send Shepard laughing so hard that he had to sit up to catch his breath. And then he realized that Tali wasn't accompany him.

"Tali?" He asked. And then noticed that her eyes were looking past the screen. Her mind miles way. Shepard paused the vid and that seen to take her out of her trance. She looked at him. And there were so much pain in those two bright orbs.

"Oh, Tali" Shepard said pulling her close without even thinking. She immediately latches her arms around his body. Putting her helmet head in his neck. And by the tremors of her body, he could see she was crying.

"He's gone. Really gone."

"I know, and I'm so sorry"

"I didn't even know his face. He never let me... and after mom died he became so much more paranoid... and now he's gone and it's like I didn't even know him"

"Hey, that just not true" Shepard said it in his gentlest voice. "Sure, he wasn't as tender as he should've been. But he gave you so much. Your intelligence, your selfless, he inspired it all. And will be with this that his dream for you will come true. His promise was a worthy one. And I'll keep it for you. He's death won't be for nothing. I promise you that"

"I still would prefer for him to be there for me more often"

"I know. But people only give what they can. Sure, wasn't how you would like, but he was still there and that's something"

"But he's not anymore. At all"

And that send her back into the deep cry. Nothing Shepard would say would calm her, so he only hold her tight. After a long while, hers sobbing became something close to a light snore. Slowly Shepard started to get up, however, a three finger hand stopped him.

"Where you're going?"

"Just... letting you sleep" he said in a very rush tone so to no disturb her even more.

"I don't wanna be alone tonight".

"Ahn... alright. I can sleep in the couch and anything you can just call me and..."

"No. Please, stay here." And there was something so pure, so needy on her eyes, that all Shepard could say was:

"Ok"

And then he lay back down. She immediately hugged him again. Put her head in his chest and her hands on his waist. He barely hesitate before hug her close too. She was asleep again in under a minute, but his mind wandered.

Finally he looked up the screen still frozen with Blasto blasting two tugs with his dual pistol and Shepard smiled thinking _I need a little bit of with your courage, old friend. I need to giver her everything I can. I have to tell her_  he looked down to the sleeping lightly snoring creature cuddling up to him and damn if wasn't the most beautiful thing he ever see even with that suit in the way.

_I'll tell her, I **will** tell her..._

And with that thought him too went to sleep while Blasto watch over them.

 

* * *

 

"So this girl thought her asari bondmate was cheating on her with this turian"

"Was she?" Zaeed asked. Garrus didn't thought he be able to became friends with the mercenary after his Omega days, but hey, Shepard had made stranger things happen.

"Oh yeah. So she develop this so call double Chirality Wine, and trick her bondmate to drink with her turian lover. Then started to sell it to all the betrayed woman on the district. The wine give levos excruciating pain for hours, like twelve hours after its consume unless they have a antidote but kill us dextro within minutes of consumption. Though they said that after you opened only have a few hours to drink or start to taste really bad. Anyway, we shut her down hard. And she had a lot of credit from the sellings with her... Actually I still have a bottle." He said turning around to look.

"Poison, godamn women's weapon alright"

"Edi, wheres my bottle?" he asked when couldn't find it.

"Commander Shepard stolen last night" she informed in her tranquil voice.

"What? He stole from me?! Why?"

"He wanted to have a drink with Chief Engineer Tali'Zorah"

"What?!" and this time his subharmonics was out the roof "She didn't drink, did she?"

"No. Only the commander. Right now he's on the med bay on excruciating pain. Dr. Chakwas is unable to help him since he trow the bottle in his fishtank and the liquor could no longer be tested. Two fish died of scare. The rest starved."

"Oh. I should probably tell Chakwas what to give him then"

"The commander is also swearing to murder you with his bare hands once his out of the medbay."

"On the other hand, is just a couple hours and I have a loooot of calibrations to do. See ya Massani, Edi"

"Logging you out"

"Yeah, yeah" said the merc chuckling.

And as he passed the crew deck he could see through the window of the medbay one Commander Shepard clenching to his stomach while the quarian stand by his side and the doctor looked through datapads completely lost.

"Goddamm idiot" he muttered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Among with my poor english i also like to apologise for my fail attempt at comedy in the end.
> 
> Also, i don't feel very comfortable writing something that its not all mine (reason i don't write a lot of fanfic). So i want to apologise for Tali that was really underuse to a fic of her. I just feel more comfortable going through Shepard, i feel like he's a little bit more mine to shape as i see fit that the others character that made me feel that i'm too out character


End file.
